The present invention relates generally to a system for use in filtering a variety of environmental substances, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for filtering such substances as soil, sediment, and debris from such things as water runoff that may be entering storm drains or catch basins for example.
In recent years, state, federal and local governments have placed controls on sources of pollution and on circumstances that may lead to erosion of an environmentally protected substance. One source of water pollution is called runoff. Runoff can include dust and other particulates from roads, leaves from trees, top soil, grass cuttings from lawns and parks and fallout from air pollution. Runoff can be particularly problematic when the source of water is from an area of ground which has been disturbed or broken up, such as may be found at construction sites. Runoff from these areas may contain a high amount of soil and debris. Additionally, runoff caused by a storm may be particularly heavy and dynamic and therefore may carry a great deal of particulates in a short period of time. During a storm the rate of storm water runoff can be several times the normal flow. Various methods have been developed in an attempt to minimize the adverse effects of runoff.
Even though various method have been developed in an attempt to minimize the adverse effects of runoff, other problems have been created. One of these problems is the inability for inspectors, workers and equipment operators to locate filters and storm sewer grates. Due to the grates being substantially level with the ground, some grates can be inadvertently overlooked, causing missed inspections or grates to be covered as the ground is bulldozed or landscaped by equipment operators.
The present invention is designed to provide an easy to install and maintain environmental filter system. The present invention includes a filter. The filter is proportioned to receive an inlet device such as a storm sewer grate. The filter may be of various sizes to accept inlet devices of varying size. The present invention may comprise porous fabric that may be stitched, glued, welded, riveted, or otherwise formed into an enclosure to house an inlet device. xe2x80x9cPorousxe2x80x9d as used herein means that the fabric has holes that may range in size from microscopic up to an inch or more in diameter. xe2x80x9cFabricxe2x80x9d as used herein means any material suitable for this purpose, including but not limited to geotextile material, plastic mesh material, cloth material, etc. In an embodiment of the present invention, the top portion of the filter, which remains above the grate when in use, may rise several inches or feet above ground level to be easily visible and may be shaped or made to form a wide variety of shapes such as dome-shaped or tent-shaped. The dome-shaped or tent-shaped top portion allows the present invention to be easily visible to inspectors, workers and equipment operators so that the grate or filtering device is not inadvertently overlooked. The dome-shaped top portion may also be adapted to prevent silt, rocks, debris, etc. from entering the inlet.
For example, a storm sewer grate may be placed within the present invention and then positioned on the catch basin in its customary location. The present invention may prohibit soil, rubble, stones, or debris from entering the sewer. The present invention avoids the necessity of removing soil, silt, stones and other particulate matter from within the sewer and thus avoids the expense and cost associated with such filters.
Additionally, the present invention may act as a double filter for the runoff. The present invention may surround or substantially cover the inlet device and is preferably located both above and below the inlet device. For example, water entering a sewer grate may be filtered both by the fabric located above the grate and by the fabric located below the grate as the grate resides inside the enclosure formed by the fabric. The filter of the present invention may function in part similarly as taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,725,782 and 6,010,622, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Maintenance and cleaning of the present invention may involve periodic removal of particulate matter that may build up on the inlet device. Removal of the present invention may involve lifting the inlet device (grate, for example) and removing the device from the present invention. Alternatively, the apparatus of the present invention may be cleaned or another may be used again to receive the inlet device such as a sewer grate, and be installed onto the inlet, such as a catch basin.
The top portion of the present invention allows the filter device to be easily seen. However, the present invention may be foldable to a closed position. In this closed position, the present invention may be substantially flat in nature so that transportation and storage may be easily accomplished.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.